memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Howard
|birthplace = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 4 Emmy Awards, 5 nominations |roles = Animator, Digital Compositor }} Adam Howard is a special and visual effects artist who worked on all four spin-off Star Trek television series, and two feature films for the sister companies Digital Magic and Pacific Ocean Post. He was interviewed for the special Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes in on which he also worked as digital compositor. During his time on Star Trek, Howard earned four Emmy Awards (his first two both in 1992), and an additional five Emmy Award nominations for his work on Star Trek, spanning all the television shows, he worked on. Career A native of Melbourne, Australia, Howard started working as graphic designer in the art department on the Australian television shows Countdown, Australia You're Standing in It (1983-1984), The Gillies Report (1984-1985), The Fast Lane (1986-1987), The Gillies Republic (1986), The Factory (1987-1988), The D Generation (1986-1987), and The Gary Connolly Show (1988). He also worked as graphic designer on the television comedy A Matter of Convenience (1987) and the television drama Darlings of the Gods (1989). Howard continued working as special effects animator on the Australian television series While You're Down There (1986), Fame and Misfortune (1986), and Round the Twist (1989) before he movied to California. He started to work for Digital Magic as digital compositor and visual effects animator on the television series Baywatch, The Simpsons, Northern Exposure, Dark Justice, Dinosaurs (with puppeteer Michelan Sisti), MacGyver, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1992-1993), Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992), and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (starring Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores, Barbara Babcock, Frank Collison, and Hélène Udy) and on the animated movie Bébé's Kids (1992), the comedy Mastergate (1992), 's horror film Dracula (1992), the television drama The Jacksons: An American Dream (1992), the fantasy comedy Toys (1992), the science fiction film Journey to the Center of the Earth (1993, along with Don Greenberg, Laurie Resnick, Scott Rader, Simon Holden, Greg Stuhl, Brannon Wright, and Joe White), the family comedy The Sandlot (1993), the action thriller Cliffhanger (1993), the fantasy film Super Mario Bros. (1993), the horror film Warlock: The Armageddon (1993, with Robert D. Bailey, Dave Gregory, Simon Haslett, and Peter W. Moyer), the television thriller Running Delilah (1993), and the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993). Further credits as visual effects artist include the television series The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993-1994) and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher), the science fiction film Philadelphia Experiment II (1993, with Janet Muswell), the action thriller Blown Away (1994), the science fiction film Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994, with Don Greenberg, Stephen Lebed, and Bill Millar), the comedy Dumb & Dumber (1994), the television series Viper and Tales from the Crypt (1993 and 1995, along Chad Taylor), the science fiction film Evolver (1995), 's comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995), 's drama Apollo 13 (1995), the action thriller Broken Arrow (1996), the action thriller Volcano (1997), the superhero sequel Batman & Robin (1997), the thriller The Devil's Advocate (1997), 's blockbuster Titanic (1997, alongside several other former Star Trek VFX staffers http://www.fxguide.com/featured/titanic-stories/), the science fiction film Starship Troopers (1997), the science fiction film Armageddon (1998), the television series Will & Grace, Angel (2001), and Titus (2000), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001), the crime thriller Along Came a Spider (2001), the horror comedy Elvira's Haunted Hills (2001), the comedy My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002), the television series The Outer Limits (1995-2002, along with Joe Farrell), the science fiction mini series Children of Dune (2003), and the drama Seabiscuit (2003). Between 2003 and 2006 Howard worked for Industrial Light & Magic on such projects as the war drama Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the fantasy film Peter Pan (2003), the fantasy film Van Helsing (2004), the science fiction film The Day After Tomorrow (2004), the action comedy The Pacifier (2005), the action thriller xXx: State of the Union (2005), ' science fiction film Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005), the science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), the science fiction thriller The Island (2005), the war drama Jarhead (2005), the fantasy adventure The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), the comedy sequel Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005), J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III '' (2006), the fantasy sequel ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), and the fantasy film Eragon (2006). Since October 2006 Howard is working as freelance visual effects artist and worked as visual effects supervisor on the comedy Moola (2007), the action comedy Rush Hour 3 (2007), the action thriller Punisher: War Zone (2008, along with Jamie Baxter, Sarah Coatts, Michael Shelton, and Robert Short), and the superhero movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009). Star Trek credits * ** – visual effects supervisor ** – visual effects supervisor (uncredited) * ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited, Season 5) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Animator (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Animation Supervisor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited, Season 6) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited, Season 7) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) * ** – visual effects animator (uncredited) (Season 1) ** – visual effects artist (uncredited) (Season 2) ** Season 3 – visual effects artist (uncredited) ** – visual effects artist (uncredited) (Season 4) ** – visual effects artist (uncredited) (Season 5) ** (Season 7) * ** – visual effects animator (Season 1) * ** – lead animator (Season 1) Emmy Awards Howard received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects/Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for his work on Star Trek: * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, David Takemura, Patrick Clancey, Adrian Hurley, Don Lee, and Dennis Hoerter * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, David Takemura, Erik Nash, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Syd Dutton, and Robert Stromberg * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Scott Rader, and Erik Nash * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Joe Bauer, Edward L. Williams, Scott Rader, Don Greenberg, Don Lee, Robert Stromberg, John F.K. Parenteau, Joshua D. Rose, and Joshua Cushner * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Glenn Neufeld, David Takemura, Erik Nash, Joshua Cushner, Les Bernstien, Patrick Clancey, and Don Lee * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Joshua Cushner, Judy Elkins, Steve Fong, Dennis Hoerter, Gary Hutzel, Don Lee, Fredric Meininger, Glenn Neufeld, Scott Rader, Jim Rider, Joshua D. Rose * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Judy Elkins, Paul Maples, Adrian Hurley, Don Lee, Steve Fong, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Laurie Resnick, and Gregory Jein * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, John F. Gross, Steven Joseph Rogers, Fred Pienkos, and Eddie Robison External links * – official site * * 2012 podcast interview with Adam Howard at fxguide.com es:Adam Howard Howard, Adam Howard, Adam Howard, Adam Howard, Adam